Main Page
Okay, anyone who's reading- I know I've been seriously slacking lately, which is why I'm calling for help. Would anyone care to step up and help me co-run this thing- it's easy, I'll teach you, and with the task split between two people, updates would be twice as easy. Of course, the wiki has always been open to any contributors do anything they want. Please email me at Caitlin@poetworld.net if you're interested in a crash course in wiki duties and helping keep the Steph shrine shining! Internal Links -Profile -Allies -Enemies -Civilian Acquaintances -Civilian Enemies -Appearances -Chronology -Equipment -Costume History -Controversy -Fandom -Professional Websites -Merchandise -Games -Art -News Archive -Updates -Upcoming appearances/events -Media -About this site External Links Girl Wonder Spoiler on Comic Book DB Stephanie's Wikipedia Page RIP Even Robins. The site is now gone, but you can find a bit of an archive Here Also, here's their banner. News July 31 Okay, anyone who's reading- I know I've been seriously slacking lately, which is why I'm calling for help. Would anyone care to step up and help me co-run this thing- it's easy, I'll teach you, and with the task split between two people, updates would be twice as easy. Of course, the wiki has always been open to any contributors do anything they want. Please email me at Caitlin@poetworld.net if you're interested in a crash course in wiki duties and helping keep the Steph shrine shining! Meanwhile, as we all know, Batgirl #12 has come to a furious finale- scans and summaries will be up sometime this year. News from the SDCC has Steph getting a car and a dog in Year Two. Check this interview for more info. Lee Garbett reported on his twitter he'll be off the title after #14. Lets hime his replacement is as good as he was! The Steph action figure has come out at last, as well as the "Batgirl Rising" trade. Get them! ---- July 12 The preview for Batgirl #12 is up at CBR. We've hit the one year mark! And it looks like Steph's going to be involved in this Bruce Wayne: The Road Home 8 issue mini. The summary asks "Is Batgirl's career over?" and Bryan Q. Miller will be one of the writers. ---- July 9th Lee Garbett has updated his blog with an image from Batgirl #12 and a Supergirl teamup page from Batgirl #14! ---- June 30th Stephanie was in Wonder Woman #600 and drawn by George Perez. Seriously, guys, it's epic awesome. Here's one scan from the comic, I'll get the others up soon. Last scan. ---- June 14th Stephanie the Vampire Slayer! The Batgirl solicit for September is out! See it here. Cover BATGIRL #14 Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by LEE GARBETT & TREVOR SCOTT Cover by STANLEY “ARTGERM” LAU It’s terror in the third dimension starring Batgirl, Supergirl and Dracula…and Dracula, and Dracula! When Supergirl decides to get away from it all and visit Stephanie Brown on the campus of Gotham City University, a quiet, relaxing weekend turns into a monster movie mash-up! After a science experiment goes horribly wrong, 24 black-and-white Draculas are brought to life, and Batgirl and Supergirl are forced to become vampire hunters in order to stop an army of the celluloid undead! On sale SEPTEMBER 8 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US June 10th A ton of news in one go. Lee Garbett updated his blog a whole lot. The most interesting post is the preview image for issue 12. Also, Batgirl #11 is out today! Here's the preview from the DC Source. In addition to all THAT, Miller gave an interview with Broken Frontier recently! Whew! ---- May 29th Lee Garbett updated his twitter with the title page from Batgirl #11. ---- May 16th Batgirl #13 solicit is up at the source Cover BATGIRL #13 Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by PERE PEREZ Cover by STANLEY “ARTGERM” LAU Clayface infiltrates Gotham City Bank & Trust looking to make a sizable withdrawal. There’s just one problem: waiting in line at the bank is Stephanie Brown – Batgirl! But when Clayface begins morphing into different people, Batgirl must hold the entire bank hostage until she can uncover and stop him! On sale AUGUST 11 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ---- May 14th Batgirl #10 is out! Scans are available here and on the wiki as usual, thanks to Levrai! Ya'll just have to deal with my lateness, I'm busy. ---- May 11th Lee Garbett updated his Twitter with a page from Batgirl #11! Here! Remember, Batgirl #10 out tomorrow! ---- May 10th So, I'm back from exams and back to updating this site- Red Robin #12 came out last week and included Steph. Scans will be up shortly, for now have this preview from two weeks ago, which includes Steph. Also, the preview for Batgirl #10 is up- it comes out this Wednesday! ---- April 16th The solicit for Batgirl #12 is up at the source. A truly fierce cover BATGIRL #12 On sale JULY 14 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by LEE GARBETT & JONATHAN GLAPION Cover by STANLEY “ARTGERM” LAU It’s the end of Batgirl’s first year as a member of the Bat-family, and the stakes couldn’t be higher! Stephanie Brown must risk her life to break into the Calculator’s secret lair in an attempt to save Oracle and all of Gotham City from his techno-plague. And finally, the Calculator’s daughter accepts her true destiny! Scans from #9 will be up soon! ---- April 13th Preview for Batgirl #9 is up at the Source. Remember to get the comic tomorrow! ---- April 10th Scans from Red Robin #11 are up here. Also, Lee Garbett has posted some pencils from Batgirl #9 on his Twitter here. Bryan Q Miller has also recently joined Twitter. ---- April 6th A preview of Red Robin #11 (out tomorrow) is out here and it contains Steph, the Richochet and palmstrikes! Also Esther Inglis-Arkell interviewed Bryan Q. Miller about Batgirl at Wondercon over here at 4th!letter ---- March 22nd Right, right, right, so Batgirl solicitation is out. I've been busy, okay? Anyway, here it is: Cover BATGIRL #11 On sale JUNE 9 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by LEE GARBETT & JONATHAN GLAPION Cover by STANLEY “ARTGERM” LAU In part 3 of “The Flood,” Oracle faces off against the Calculator, while Batgirl is forced to team up with the Calculator’s daughter in an attempt to save the citizens of Gotham City from a crippling techno-plague. But who will save Batgirl from an infected and rampaging Man-Bat? Part 2: The "Batgirl Rising" trade has been solicited! Cover BATGIRL: BATGIRL RISING TP On sale JULY 14 • 176 pg, FC, $17.99 US Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER • Art by LEE GARBETT & TREVOR SCOTT Cover by PHIL NOTO In this new title collecting the first seven issues of her hit series, Stephanie Brown, formerly known as the Spoiler, takes on a new guise as Batgirl – and becomes the target of both Gotham City’s heroes and villains. ---- March 11th Obviously Batgirl and Red Robin came out yesterday. Here are some scans from Batgirl and some from Red Robin. Updates to come! ---- March 9th Batgirl #8 preview up at the Source! Buy it AND Red Robin tomorrow!